User blog:Qarce/The Table
I got inducted into The Table by my friend Jordyn. At that time, she was still in UNO. She was the giri who always had her hands busy at The Table because she was knitting. Always knitting. Anyway, The Table always hangs out at the Mav Lounge through the entire day. It was created in 2011 by Stephanie a.k.a "Mamma Bear" and her now fiance Nate a.k.a "Papa Bear". Then, Stephanie didn't know what The Table actually is and still doesn't. From what I know, it is a place where nerds and socially awkward people hang out and be themselves. There are currently 41 members and counting. What they usually talk about is things all nerdy. What I like about it, is that everyone watched the same cartoons, anime, movies, and played the same games I did growing up in the '90s so we have all have a lot in common. If only I had that during high school where everyone knew everything that was sports except me. I had nothing in common with them so it was really hard making friends. Activity in The Table goes outside of college where some of them go over to Legend Comics and peruse the comics. They make events for upcoming movies that are based on either YA books and Marvel/DC comic books. Particular attention is on the Age of Ultron movie this Thursday! They also take trips to the Henry Doorly Zoo and anime/Dragon Con conventions even outside of state. My very first con was the one Iowa last summer. Several of us from The Table went there for the entire weekend and it was a blast! Interesting conversation ensues at Table with one of the more recent being several of us drifting out in the Pacific and making a poll on our Facebook page of who would eat who when it came to cannabalism. The ones who didn't participate would die instantly. Other conversation involve pornography led by the girls as one of them commented that fisting is not as comfortable as the videos make it out to be. Y'know, normal conversation. Not all is fun and games as not everyone gets along. When someone is giving The Table trouble, they are put on "the chair." This semester started off strong with 56 members and had gone down to 41 as previously mention. That's alot! It feels like sometimes when you are kicked out of The Table you are not allowed in the Mav Lounge as you ostracized from most of the people there. What I find admirable about the people in The Table is they have good character. This semester, one girl was having not a very good week and some of the members started criticizing the girl and resorted to name calling. One of the members stepped up and said that we are better to call someone such names behind their backs. The Table gives me something to look forward to at UNO even when I don't like my classes or professors or both. I remember a particularly bad week I had and they invited me to play Cards Against Humanity (a popular game there) and that made the day all the better with the laughter. Last semester was especially hard but was remedied by being involved with the members and realizing I was actually one of them. Anyone can be a member and so can you. Only question is: What can you bring to The Table? Category:Blog posts